tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnoll Pantheon
Gnoll Gods Amatsu LG. Favored weapons: Solar Mace, Chakrum. Domains: sun, fire, glory, war, healing, protection Korverion is known to the gnolls as Amatsu, the celestial hyenadon that perpetually chases the treacherous moon goddess, Fujin. Long ago, during the 1st age, Amatsu caught Fujin and threw her down from heaven. The gnoll holy books say that after his quarry was caught, Amatsu tired of life and fell into an eternal sleep, but at the beginning of the 3rd age, Amatsu heard the call of the hunt from his slumber and awoke to chase away chaos yet again. The return of Amatsu has heralded a power shift within the gnoll shogunates who had shifted toward evil in His absence. ' ' Raijin LN. Favored weapon: Light Crossbow. Domains: earth, plant, law, nobility, protection, travel The horizon lord, Raijin is the protector and separator of night and day and the bringer of order and sanity. Gnolls believe that Raijin's ceaseless vigil scours the night of madness, allowing the pure silver light of the moon and stars to filter through so that the great hunt may continue. Raijin takes the form of a great mountain ram who's body is formed from Daggergrass and stone. Gnolls credit Raijin with also lifting them up from their bestial natures, raising them from barbaric slaves of their own carnality to noble masters of all they survey. ' ' Daikoku LE. Favored weapon: Greataxe. Domains: scalykind, strength, destruction, magic, charm, artifice Long ago, the steppes were barren and void, so Daikoku, the great lizard, gave up his body. His bones became the great mountains upon which the gnolls build their strongholds, and his blood flowed into the wasteland where the Daggergrass sprang up that the gnolls might suffer, and overcome. Daikoku arose from the thankful prayers and worship of the creatures of the plains and took his place in the pantheon as the divine father of the royal gnoll dynasty. Gnoll artisans and weaponsmiths also revere Daikoku, master of the forge. ' ' Hakudo Maru N. Favored weapon: Trident. Domains: air, water, weather, plant, animal Gozreh is known to the gnolls and kitsune as Hakudo Maru, the goddess of fertility and fecundity who takes the form of a great amorphic beast with 6 teats and an erect penis above a swollen vulva. Hakudo Maru is said to have impregnated herself and from her engorged womb, all life sprang in its myriad forms. It is said she sustains life with the milk of her teats which falls as rain, the spray of her semen which drives the mating instinct in all animals, and the flow of her menses which fills the ocean and drives the tides. ' ' Lao Shu Po NE. Favored weapon: Dagger. Domains: void, darkness, death, war, luck, trickery The goddess of the hunt, Lao Shu Po grants favor to those who track their prey by night. Gnoll armies prefer to attack at night to invoke her blessings before the battle and it is said it was she who gifted their race with darkvision. Kitsunes light incense sticks to Lao Shu Po to bring fortune to themselves and confusion to enemies when they undertake covert operations under cover of darkness. ' ' Yi No Ghu CE. Favored weapon: Kukri. Domains: evil, chaos, strength, destruction, animal The Primal One, Yi No Ghu is embraced by the kitsune as the god who breaks the chains of law and morality, and allows great feats of heroism and daring, the release of one's true potential in the absence of conscience. The Gnolls despise and fear Yi No Ghu. His worship is denounced and forbidden, however, cults exist in secret. His gnoll worshipers are the ones who can no longer resist their base urges, turning from the path of civility and giving in to the madness and rage that they have striven to control. Category:World Category:Religion Category:Character Category:Gnoll